Big Mickey
A slimy controversial Radio Presenter who becomes part of the New Pilgrims movement. Early Life Born in Texas and grew up on a farm, he was surrounded by many dubious company as his father had dubious connections to far right wing groups and other unsavoury characters. Being exposed to his father's constant drinking with his drinking pals who always had very rude and and vulgar speech, their lifestyle soon rubbed off on Big Mickey. Wanting to share the world with his filth he soon became the slimy controversial radio presenter wanting to replace Howard Stern in the States as the next shock jock. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 Upon hearing the deposed Michael Novak was coming to the UK to become the next Prime Minister, Big Mickey who had been a vocal supporter of him on the radio decides to lend his support by becoming part of the New Pilgrims and following Michael Novak to Grasmere Valley in order to live.He nearly died on the plane there as did all the other passengers after Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster who were driving the plane were ill and the plane was about to crash in Grasmere Valley. However they were saved by the sir steward Randy Temple who managed to land the plane safely and become a hero. Big Mickey was among the mob of New Pilgrims along the likes of Assize Tsare and Clarissa Cleo who attacked Meg Robinson and Gary Robinson and attempted to throw them over the cliff before they were stopped by the unexpected arrival of the likes of Carry Parker and others who had been declared missing during the Great Fire. The New Pilgrims nearly faced expulsion from the town after Michael Novak was arrested for his involvement in Great Fire. Those such as Tessa Crab were explaining how those who showed support for Michael should not be allowed in the town especially after what happened with Gary Robinson. Others such as Amanda Hathaway argued for them to allow to stay. It is not until at the town meeting where the debate was taken place that Ed Schultz pleaded for the New Pilgrims to stay and as a result they all managed to remain in Grasmere Valley. Volume 13 Big Mickey ends up co-hosting with Bob for an episode of Talk Talk with Bob and Jim, a daily and at times nightly radio program of two of the most iconic voices in Grasmere Valley radio. Bob who friends and host is not well has to put up with doing a show with the oath. The topic is about whether Ryan Decony who had just been arrested for murder was indeed responsible for his wife, Sandra Decony's death. Big Mickey assuming he is guilty is nothing but distasteful, rude and disrespectful much to Bob's horror. Volume 17 Before Mariath Le Briosse, the famed recluse who is out to make a press conference announces what the press conference which she says the announcement is good new, Big Mickey shouts that the good news is that she is dying. Mariath really offended rejects the idea and Big Mickey shows how mean he is but also how much Mariath is not liked. Volume 18 The stuck up Tracee Burghley who wanted to get married for Paul Lloyd just for appearances shake is tricked into marrying Big Mickey much to her horror and Big Mickey's delight! Although she detests Big Mickey greatly remarkably mainly due to Tracee's desperation in keeping up with appearances they are still married! Later on they reveal their union at the Westminster Abbey, but as soon as everyone realised Tracee was not marrying Paul who they all liked by Big Mickey, all the celebrities and everyone else in the abbey ran away before they began the wedding at the Abbey! Volume 20 Big Mickey is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards along with his wife. Wilma Timber is on stage to complain Franny May getting the award for the person who had suffered the most as with Franny May being her maid it is an implication to Wilma that she is insufferable. She claims Franny is as lazy as Big Mickey who at that moment is seen sleeping on his wife Tracee Burghley's shoulders who it is commented could have been up for the award but due to her being insufferable herself was overlooked. He is also caught yawning during Melvin Humes reciting of his poem Butterfly which interrupts the poem.